


The Bells Never Sound Sweeter

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	The Bells Never Sound Sweeter

Anders hasste die Kirche.  
Nein, das war nicht richtig, er hatte das wunderschöne weiße Gebäude mit den gedrehten, schlanken Säulen, die sich im goldenen Dachgebälk der kleinen Holzkirche seiner Kindheit verloren hatten und von dessen Altarbild her ihn ein gütiges Engelsgesicht angelächelt hatte, geliebt und tat es jetzt immer noch.  
Aber, er hasste diese ewig langen Messen, wann immer irgendetwas in ihrer Familie vorzukommen schien. Die prächtigen Taufen ihrer Schwestern, Jahre später dann erst die feierliche Aufnahme von Even und dann ein Jahr später von Lars und ihm in den heimatlichen Schoss der Kirche …  
Die ganze Familie, so weit zerstreut sie auch sein mochte, pflegte sich zu solchen Gelegenheiten zu treffen. Nicht nur in Norwegen, nein auch in Amerika. Und bei solchen Anlässen wurden längst vergessene Verwandten würden ihr Erstaunen heucheln, wie groß und hübsch die Mädchen und wie ansehnlich die beiden Zwillinge geworden waren. Yvonne würde, umringt von den zahlreichen Tanten und Cousinen, die irgendwie zu ihrer Familie gehörten, Hof halten, während Tom, ihre Onkel und Cousins, welche die Zwillinge die zu alt dafür waren, um mit den Kindern zu spielen, als noch nicht erwachsen ansahen, über irgendwelche geschäftlichen Dinge und, wie Anders beiläufig belauscht hatte, über das neue Boot, das Tom sich ausgesucht hatte, sprechen. Even würde sich, wie jedes Mal, mit seiner aktuellen Freundin, gerade war ihr Name Karine, aber das konnte sich bald wieder ändern, zurückziehen, während Julie mit ihren ungefähr gleichaltrigen Cousins und Cousinen albern kichern würde. Und die kleine Sara, das Nesthäkchen der Familie würde sich eng bei ihrer Mutter halten und sich hinter dem bauschigen Rock ihres, für die Jahreszeit viel zu dünnes, weißen Sommerkleides mit den gelben Tupfen zu verstecken versuchen, wenn ihr eine der Tanten mal wieder gurrend in die rosige Wange kneifen wollte. Die Zwillinge hingegen würden sich so unauffällig und eilig wie möglich entschuldigen … oder heimlich aus der Kirche schleichen.

Anders hatte wirklich nichts gegen Gott, Glaube und Kirche.  
Aber, die Gottesdienste waren einfach grauenhaft langweilig.  
Vor allem wenn es sich dabei um einen Gottesdienst für irgendeine neugeborene Großcousine, deren Namen bei Anders Assoziationen zu einem schlechten Porno, den die Zwillinge heimlich mit Even geschaut hatten, weckte und deren Eltern Anders das letzte Mal als Zweijähriger gesehen hatte, als sie den Zwillingen eine „I love USA“-Cap geschenkt hatten, handelte. Für den lebhaften Teenager, der sich mit Leichtigkeit mindestens 1000 schönere Dinge vorstellen konnte, als auf einer harten Holzbank in einer kalten Kirche zu sitzen und einer Predigt über die Bedeutung von Brotkrumen zuzuhören, während draußen die Sonne vom wolkenlos blauen Himmel auf den ersten Schnee hinab strahlte und ihm langsam aber sicher der Hintern einschlief, schienen solche stundenlangen Veranstaltungen eine ganz besondere Art der Folter zu sein.  
Anders hatte die Vermutung, dass sein Vater ebenso fühlte und sich auch ebenso langweilte, wie sein jüngster Sohn. Denn jedes Mal, wenn Anders sich gelangweilt umsah und sein Blick seinen Vater streifte, trug Tom dieselbe abwesende Miene zur Schau und starrte blicklos und ohne zu blinzeln vor sich hin.  
Dass Lars ebenso wenig interessiert und gelangweilt war, war für Anders mehr als offensichtlich. Nicht, nur weil sie Zwillinge und in nahe zu allem identisch waren, sondern auch weil beide Brüder, die selbe minimale Toleranzgrenze für Langeweile hatten. Die Zwillinge saßen dicht nebeneinander auf der harten, kaum gepolsterten Kirchenbank und die vertraute, warme Gegenwart seines Zwillings war das Einzige was Anders nicht den Verstand verlieren und ihn verzweifeln ließ.  
Außerdem versprach die Nähe des Anderen durchaus Abwechselung, denn seit einigen Monaten spielten die Zwillinge ihr eigenes, gotteslästerliches kleines Spiel. Anders fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn sie jemals ertappt werden sollten … Er konnte sich die Reaktionen ihrer Eltern nicht einmal vorstellen und hoffte wirklich, dass es niemals dazu kommen würde, dass sie auf 'frischer Tat' ertappt werden würden.  
In ihrer kleinen, vertrauten Kirche, war es einerlei, fast schon … normal.  
Fast, als wäre die Gefahr gebannt …  
Aber hier, in einem fremden Gotteshaus, groß, dunkel und prachtvoll mit den bunten, gläsernen Fenstern und den hohen, schwarzen Säulen, die sich in der Dunkelheit hoch oben im Kirchenschiff verloren, war die Spannung wieder gestiegen. Die Gefahr ertappt zu werden, der Reiz und die unsägliche Lust.  
„Kalt ...“, murmelte Lars und rückte, im herbstlich kalten Kirchenschiff näher an seinen Zwilling heran, „Wärme mich ...“ Ihr Atem kondensierte bei jedem Atemzug und stieg als kleine Dampfwolke hinauf in das Zwielicht des Dachgebälks, als Anders nun die dünne, bunt gemusterte Wolldecke über seinen Beinen glattstrich, nur um dann einladend grinsend eine der Ecke zu heben.  
Die Zwillinge kuschelten sich unter der wärmenden Decke aneinander und Anders lehnte sich zufrieden zu Lars, dessen Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Er versuchte, zumindest für einen Augenblick, tatsächlich ernsthaft der Messe zuzuhören, aber die Hand, die nachlässig streichelnd auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, machte es ihm wirklich schwer. Vorsichtig sah er zu Lars hinüber, der ganz der perfekte Sohn, förmlich an den Lippen des Pastors zu hängen schien und grinste.  
In göttlicher Hand?  
Oh ja, er würde Lars schon zeigen, in wessen göttlicher Hand er sich hier befand!  
Lars reagierte erst nicht, als die Hand seines Zwillings sich nun auch unter die Decke schlich. Als der jüngere Zwilling seine Hand dann aber leicht in den Spalt zwischen die Oberschenkel drückte. Lars spreizte willig die Beine, aber als Anders nun über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels zu streicheln begann, holte Lars tief Luft und sein filz grauer Blick schien sich förmlich in seinen Zwilling zu bohren.  
Der jüngere Zwilling grinste aber nur frech, legte aber gleichzeitig um Ruhe mahnend einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Während scheinbar seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun auf der Predigt lag, fuhr sein Finger, unsichtbar unter der schützenden Decke, langsam und verspielt den Umriss von Lars' Glied nach. Zwar schützte die Decke vor den neugierigen Blicken, aber zu hastige Bewegungen, unpassend in einer Kirche und mitten in einem Gottesdienst, würden sicher ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Brüder ziehen. Auch Lars wusste das und so grinste Anders, als er zusehen konnte, wie sein sonst so beherrschter Zwillingsbruder langsam die Kontrolle zu verlieren drohte. Der schiefe Zahn, einer der wenigen so offensichtlichen Unterschiede zwischen den Zwillingen, grub sich tief in die Unterlippe, als Lars nun versuchte ein wohliges Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Anders' Finger tanzten hauchzart über den weichen Stoff der Anzughose. Sie strichen über den immer praller gefüllter werdenden Schritt und fühlten dann auch das erwartungsvolle Zucken des freudig erwachten Schwanzes, der darum zu betteln schien, aus seinem Stoffgefängnis befreit zu werden.  
Lars' lange Finger tasteten blindlings nach Halt suchend umher, legten sich um die hölzerne Lehne. Fingernägel gruben sich in die alten Schnitzereien, die längst ihre einstige Farbe verloren hatten und das alte Holz knarrte stöhnend. Anders unterdrückte mühevoll das aufkommende Lachen, das ihn wie aufsteigende Luftblasen kitzelte und reizte, als er nun die Hose seines Zwillings öffnete und der harte, bereits feuchte Schwanz seines Bruders sich ihm begehrlich entgegen reckte.  
Lars gelang es nicht, das laute, lustvolle Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Anders' Daumen über die empfindliche, feuchte Spitze strich. Aber das Glück war, wie immer auf Lars' Seite, denn genau in dem Moment, als Lars' Lippen sich zu dem ersten lustvollen Stöhnen teilten, verstummte die Predigt und in der Gemeinde brandete Lachen auf und verschluckte das verräterische Geräusch. Anders' Daumen strich über die Unterseite, die Finger tippten gegen die Hoden und zischte warnend, „Pass auf!“  
Wieder grub sich der schiefe Zahn in die Unterlippe und Lars nickte schwach und ungelenk, aber bestätigend, dass er verstanden hatte. Sein Blick war noch immer glasig und verschleiert, die Fingerknöchel blass weiß und doch war es Anders, der zusammenzuckte, als Yvonne sich nun plötzlich zu ihren Söhnen beugte. Ihr warmer brauner Blick wanderte über die geröteten Gesichter der Zwillinge, dann flüsterte sie ihnen zu, „Endlich benehmt ihr euch mal … Ich bin stolz auf euch.“ Ihre Mutter lächelte ihnen noch kurz zufrieden zu, bevor sie ihren Blick dann aber auch gleich wieder nach vorne zur Kanzel, wo irgendeine ihrer Nichten, zusammen mit einigen Altersgenossen und jeder eine Kerze haltend und singend, neben dem Priester standen, wand.  
„Scheiße ...“, murmelte Lars und Anders, der den Atem, von dem er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte, mit einem angespannten Seufzen entweichen ließ, massierte das heiße Fleisch der Erregung heftiger und schneller. Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen gewesen?  
Ein Zeichen, es hier, in der fremden Kirche, unter den wachsamen Augen der Heiligen … und dem ihrer Mutter, nicht zu weit zu treiben … ?  
Anders' Hand schloss und löste sich in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, als sie über das pochende Fleisch des Schwanzes strich. Der Daumen glitt über die empfindliche Unterseite, folgte der verzweigten Ader, ihrem Weg bis zur Wurzel und der nur fühlbaren Landkarte der Adern und Venen. Schließlich aber stupste der Daumen fordernd gegen die schmerzhaft spannende Haut der Hoden.  
„An … Ah … Anders ...“, Lars hauchte es nur und selbst Anders konnte die Worte kaum über den Geräuschen des Gottesdienstes hören. Anders grinste, strich ein letztes Mal mit dem Daumen über die zuckende Spitze der Erregung und es schien das letzte gewesen zu sein, was Lars noch gebraucht hatte. Der filz graue Blick irrte durch die Kirche, aber dann hob Lars seine Hand und biss hilflos in sein eigenes Fleisch, um die Geräusche seines Orgasmus zu unterdrücken.

Während Lars noch versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, strich Anders ein letztes Mal sanft über die erschlaffende Erregung, bevor er sorgsam den Reißverschluss wieder schloss und dann seine Spuren zu beseitigen begann, indem er seine feuchten Finger an der Wolldecke abwischte. Lars brummte unzufrieden, bewegte sich dann aber, als Anders nun an der Decke zog.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, aber schließlich fügte Lars sich und ließ zu, dass Anders die bunte Wolldecke noch einmal umschlug, sodass die feuchten, verräterischen Flecken verborgen waren, die Zwillinge aber noch immer gewärmt wurden.  
Allerdings schien Lars, wie Anders mit einem raschen Seitenblick feststellte, im Moment eindeutig warm genug zu sein … Plötzlich richtete sich Lars' Blick aber auf seinen jüngeren Bruder, der zuvor so glasige Blick wieder scharf und klar. Ein dunkles Versprechen, eine wortlose Warnung, die Wiedergutmachung … Nein, Rache versprach.  
Anders grinste aber nur, „Das traust du dich eh nicht, Larsi.“

Endlich war die Taufmesse beendet und die Familie erhob sich, dankbar für etwas wärmespendende Bewegung, für das gemeinsame Abschlussgebet. Danach eilten junge Messdiener mit Weinkelchen und Oblatentellern aus den versteckten Hinterzimmern herbei und machten sich auf ihren langen Weg durch die Reihen der Gottesdienstbesucher, um ihnen die Gaben der Eucharistiefeier zu reichen.  
Erleichtert wollte Anders danach endlich dem Ausgang zustreben, aber seine Mutter fasste ihn am Ärmel und wisperte, „Wir müssen noch zur Beichte.“ „Wir sind nicht mal katholisch.“, murrte Anders, aber der warnende Blick seiner Mutter ließ ihn verstummen und er lehnte sich abwartend gegen eine der hölzernen Bänke und betrachtete Familienmitglieder, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte.  
Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er hier einfach sitzen bleiben, bis es Zeit war zu gehen …

Lars war der Letzte, der schließlich aus dem zellenartigen Beichtstuhl trat und Anders atmete erleichtert auf. Er stieß sich von der Bank ab und trat an die Seite seines Zwillings, beinahe so, als ob er die ganze Zeit schon dort gestanden hätte, „Na Larsi, hast du all deine schrecklichen Sünden reingewaschen?“ „Du solltest lieber ein Stück Seife für dein Mundwerk verwenden.“, gab der ältere Zwilling ungerührt zurück, aber bevor Anders antworten konnte, fühlte er den seltsam wissenden Blick seiner Mutter auf sich ruhen. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr, fühlte wie er errötete und senkte dann seufzend den Kopf, als Yvonne auf den Beichtstuhl deutete.  
„Ich leiste unserem schwarzen Lämmchen Gesellschaft ...“, verkündete Lars plötzlich, holte mit wenigen Schritten zu Anders auf und legte seinem jüngeren Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Nicht, dass der arme Pfarrer noch vor lauter Schreck stirbt, wenn der das Sündenregister hört ...“ „Danke Lars.“, Yvonne küsste ihn noch auf die Wange und warf Anders im Vorbeigehen noch einen warnenden Blick zu.

Anders stellte sich in die kurze Schlange und wieder nahm die Langeweile Oberhand. Der junge Norweger betrachtete mit wenig Interesse die zahllosen Heiligenbilder, die den breiten Gang säumten, die Kerzen, deren Flammen in der kalten Herbstbrise flackerten und ums Überleben kämpften und überlegte sich, was genau er eigentlich beichten zu beichten hatte.  
Er hatte den Seidenschal seiner zum Wachsen seines Boards verwendet.  
Er hatte masturbiert.  
Er hatte gelogen ...

„Endlich ...“, murmelte er, als die letzte Person vor ihm den Beichtstuhl verließ und er eintreten konnte. Unbeholfen schloss er die Tür hinter sich und nahm auf der harten, schmucklosen Holzbank Platz. Er sah auf seine brav gefalteten Händen hinunter und der dunkle Schatten des Priesters bewegte sich hinter dem kunstvollen Holzgitter. „Vergib mir Vater, denn ich habe gesündigt.“, murmelte Anders halbherzig und zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme des Priesters von der anderen Seite erklang, „Was hast du zu beichten, mein Sohn?“  
Anders öffnete den Mund, wollte gerade die zuvor zurecht gelegte, mentale Liste rezitieren, als sich plötzlich die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete. Bevor Anders aber auch nur einen Laut der Überraschung von sich geben konnte, zwängte Lars sich durch den Spalt. Der ältere Zwilling kniete sich vor Anders und legte ihm, beinahe wie ein Zerrspiegel zu ihrer vorherigen Situation, mahnend einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.  
„Mein Sohn?“, erkundigte sich der Priester, als es weiterhin still blieb und wieder schrak Anders zusammen, während Lars grinsend über seine Lippen strich. „Es ist … Entschuldigt …“, stotterte Anders, „Es ist schwer zu … beichten … Normalerweise … tue ich das nicht ...“ Anders stotterte, zu abgelenkt von Lars, der sich nun zwischen die gespreizten Beine seines Zwillings geschoben hatte und seine Nase in seinen Schritt drückte, sie genüsslich darüber zog und dabei seinen Atem gegen Anders' nur zu willige Erregung blies. „Ich … Ich ...“, versuchte Anders es erneut, verstummte aber, als Lars nun seine Hose öffnete und mit der Zunge gegen die Spitze tippte, „Ich weiß … weiß … nicht … wa … wa … was ...“  
Lippen, Zunge und auch die Zähne, die über die empfindliche Haut strichen, bissen, leckten und knabberten, trieben Anders immer weiter, so dass die Stimme des Priesters wie aus weiter Ferne klang, „Es ist immer schwer, seine Fehler einzugestehen, mein Sohn … Aber, Gott wird dir vergeben, wenn du es ernst meinst ...“ „Na … Natürlich.“, brachte Anders atemlos hervor und schluckte schwer, als Lars' Lippen sich nun um die Eichel legten und die Zunge über die Unterseite der Erregung glitt, „Ich … äh … gelogen ...“ Sein Verstand war wie leergefegt, nur noch von dem einen Gedanken beherrscht, dass er seine Lust nicht in die Stille der Kirche hinausschreien durfte. „Habe … gelogen ...“, murmelte er und grub seine Finger in Lars' ordentlich gescheitelte Haare, während der Priester nur erwartungsvoll schwieg, „Und … äh … ich … gestohlen … den Sei … Sei … Seiden ...“ Anders verstummte, tarnte das lustvolle Aufstöhnen als gequältes Seufzen, als Lars' Zunge seine Erregung wie einen Lolly leckte. „Armer Junge. Das nimmt dich ganz schön mit, oder?“, erkundigte der Priester sich besorgt und Anders nickte, während Lars' Zunge nun über die Vorhaut glitt und sie genüsslich umspielte, „Oh … ja … ja … ja ...“ „Ich merke es.“, der Priester schien zu nicken, „Noch etwas?“ „Also ...“, Lars' Finger massierten nun die Hoden, strichen über die weiche Haut und rieben sie zwischen zwei Fingern, „Ich … Ich habe … ha … habe … ha … te un … un … unrei … ne … Ge … Ged … Gedanken …“  
Lars ließ ihm nun keine Atempause mehr. Der Zwillinge leckte, saugte, umspielte, knabberte und biss … und alles zur richtigen Zeit, an genau der richtigen Stelle, sodass Anders' Widerstand immer weiter dahinschmolz. Anders konnte das aufbegehren tief in seinem Körper schon fühlen, ein Pool aus flüssiger Hitze, der langsam überzulaufen und jeden bewussten Gedanken mit sich schwemmen schien.  
„Ist das alles, mein Sohn?“, fragte der Pfarrer weiter und Anders nickte, „Ja … das … Das … alles ...“ Lars' Zunge glitt über seinen Schwanz, aber noch immer nahm er ihn nicht tief in sich auf, kam den fordernden Bewegungen seines jüngeren Bruders nicht entgegen, „Ja ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, murmelte der Pfarrer, „Du scheinst ein reuiger Sünder zu sein … Bete drei Rosenkränze und vier Vater Unser ...“  
„Ja! JA! JA!“, Anders' schlanker Körper spannte sich an, als Lars seine Erregung nun endlich tief in sich aufnahm und den rollenden Bewegungen entgegenkam. Das Feuer breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und wischte jegliche soziale Norm davon, bis nur noch die pure Lust und Begierde übrig blieben.

„Rache ist süß.“, Lars leckte sich über die weiß befleckten Lippen, als er nun grinsend zu seinem Bruder hinauf sah. „Du verdammter ...“, murmelte Anders schwach, aber Lars war, nach einem letzten, veraschiedenen Kuss auf die Spitze der daraufhin gleich wieder aufkeimenden Erregung, bereits herausgeschlüpft.  
„Oh ...“, Anders fuhr zusammen, hatte er die Gegenwart des Priesters doch beinahe schon vergessen gehabt, „Ich habe selten gehört, dass jemand eine Strafe mit solch einem … Enthusiasmus angenommen hat.“


End file.
